Always There
by The Zelda Big Macintosh
Summary: Dixie is distraught after not being featured in the Kong's greatest adventure, thinking she was completely left out for no reason. Once the Kongs return from besting King K. Rool in a heavyweight boxing championship match, Dixie can no longer contain her pent up emotions and runs off from the celebration site. When Diddy comes around, Dixie realizes just how wrong she was.


**TZCN: Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't been as active on updating as you would like. In fact, I'm not as active on updating as I would like. But writer's block and Minecraft working again isn't exactly the best combination of roadblocks. And having tremendous back pain while writing this story, well, let's just say I'm not exactly begging myself to not go to bed early and work through the pain. But I did anyway. This story is Dixie Kong's view on being left out of Donkey Kong 64, and takes place shortly after the end of that game. Whew, that was a long explanation. I think it's time for the disclaimer.  
Funky Kong: The Zelda Chuck Norris doesn't own the characters in, or setting of, this story.  
TZCN: Thanks, Funky. Story time!  
************************************************************************

Always There

Dixie smiled sadly at the celebrating Kongs, her blond ponytail blowing in the slight breeze. Eventually, she averted her cerulean eyes to the ground, frowning.

"Why Tiny? Why not me?" she muttered to herself, on the verge of tears.

Eventually, she could hold back no longer, and her tears fell openly, dripping to the dirt below. Dixie turned and before anyone could see and/or hear her sobbing. Or at least, she thought so.

Diddy had heard her begin to cry, and had turned in her direction just in time to see her running off. After quickly informing DK that he was going to see how Dixie was doing, he dashed after said girl.

Diddy caught up with his girlfriend in the middle of the jungle. She was bawling her eyes dry underneath their favorite tree.

"Dix? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Diddy called out to Dixie.

Dixie jolted up in surprise, having not heard or seen Diddy approach her. The shock caused her pink beret to fall off.

"Diddy, I-I didn't see you there." She said, trying to hold back another cascade of tears.

"Sorry I startled you, but you look pretty upset about something. I thought we were supposed to be happy. We beat K. Rool, didn't we?" Diddy asked.

"No, you defeated K. Rool! You and DK and Lanky and Tiny and Chunky! I did nothing! I didn't even have a cameo!" Dixie shouted, not caring who heard her.

"Oh. Right." Was all a now stunned Diddy could say.

A few moments of silence ensued, until Dixie broke it.

"I'm sorry, Diddy. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just, I don't get why I couldn't be in the game! What does Tiny have that I don't? Besides the power to shrink, which could easily have been given to me?" Dixie nearly screamed again.

"It's alright, Dix. You have every right to be distraught about this. For what it's worth, I'd have liked it better if you were in the game." Diddy replied. Dixie gave him a small smile in return.

"I wasn't there. I have achieved so many things in my life since I was introduced years ago, and I wasn't there. I am the first playable female character in our series, my ponytail twirl was an absolute godsend for many a level in Donkey Kong Country and Land 2 and 3. And my boyfriend is the most popular character in the series. And I wasn't in Donkey Kong 64, possibly the greatest adventure any Kong will ever have. I wasn't there." Dixie murmured solemnly.

"Of course you were!" Diddy exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Dixie asked, a look of confusion clearly displayed on her face.

"You were always there. After all, who was it that taught Tiny to use her hair as a propeller? Certainly not me, and DK, Chunky, and Lanky are all a bit too…err, slow…to know how to do much of anything other than eat, shoot a gun, and drink a strange potion whenever they were told. You taught Tiny how to use her hair to fly. And your influence on Kiddy was enough that Kiddy was able to relate his experiences to Chunky…at least as best he could considering he's only a toddler…and Chunky used those tips so he could fight harder against tougher foes." Diddy explained.

Dixie began to smile as Diddy's words began to sink in.

"And DK sees you as the daughter he never had. He always thought of everyone, including you, whenever he was faced with a tough challenge. Lanky took the power of flight he knew you had and experimented with it, eventually using reverse flatulence to blow himself up as a balloon. As for me, you were always there, every step of the way. Everywhere I was, you were too. You were always with me, Dixie, in my heart." Diddy finished.

Dixie was openly crying now, this time out of joy. She embraced Diddy, hugging him as if to never let go. She pulled back for a few moments, before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss.

"Thank you." Dixie muttered.

"No problem. I love you, Dixie." Diddy replied.

"I love you too." Was Dixie's answer.

The two kissed again, longer this time. It was a passionate, loving embrace. They parted and sat down under the tree, talking, cracking jokes, and just simply enjoying each other's company. Even when she thought she had been left out, Dixie was always there. And she always would be, no matter what.

**TZCN: I don't really have anything to say, other than I hope we one day get a Donkey Kong 64 sequel, or at least another Donkey Kong game that plays similar to it. And it has to have Dixie playable! Anyways, I hope you like this oneshot, and I will try to update more.**


End file.
